North Vision Song Contest 14
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 15 |pre = 13 |size = 300px}} North Vision Song Contest 14, often referred to as NVSC 14 will be the 14th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It will be held in Kazakhstan following the country's win of the previous edition. Location : For further information see Astana is the capital of Kazakhstan. It is located on the Ishim River in the north portion of Kazakhstan, within Akmola Region, though administrated separately from the region as the city with special status. The 2014 census reported a population of 835,153 within the city, making it the second-largest city in Kazakhstan. Founded in 1830 as the settlement of Akmoly (Russian: Акмолы), it served as fortification of the Siberian Cossacks. In 1932, the settlement was granted a town status and renamed Akmolinsk (Russian: Акмолинск). On 20 March 1961, the city was renamed to Tselinograd (Russian: Целиноград) to mark the city's evolution a cultural and administrative center of the Virgin Lands Campaign. In 1992, it was renamed Akmola (Kazakh: Ақмола), the modified original name meaning "a white grave". On 10 December 1997, Akmola replaced Almaty to become the capital of Kazakhstan. On 6 May 1998, it was renamed Astana, which means "the capital" in Kazakh. Astana is a planned city, such as Canberra in Australia, Washington, D.C. in the United States and Brasilia in Brazil. The master plan of Astana was designed by Japanese architect Kisho Kurokawa. As the seat of the Government of Kazakhstan, Astana is the site of the Parliament House, the Supreme Court, the Ak Orda Presidential Palace and numerous government departments and agencies. It is home to many futuristic buildings, hotels and skyscrapers. Astana is center for sport, healthcare and education. Astana will host the Expo 2017. Venue : For further information see The Astana Arena (Kazakh: Астана Арена) is a football stadium in Astana, Kazakhstan. The stadium holds 30,000 and has a retractable roof. It serves as the national stadium for the Kazakhstan national football team. Astana Arena is the second largest stadium in the country and it was built from 2006 to 2009 at a cost of $185 million, and was officially opened on July 3, 2009. It is also a home ground for FC Astana of the Kazakhstan Premier League and FC Bayterek of the Kazakhstan First Division. The stadium hosted the opening ceremony of the 7th Asian Winter Games on January 31, 2011. Astana Arena is one of the venues to bid to host Euro 2020 matches Format Semi-final allocation draw Participating countries Returning artists Pegasus returned to represent Switzerland for second time after doing so in the tenth edition. Dominika Mirgova was to represent Slovakia for third time. However, she was later replaced with Celeste Buckingham, who also returned to the contest after taking part in the sixth, eighth and tenth editions. Shiri Maimon previously represented Israel in the fourth edition making her participation the second time she represents the country. Antra Stafecka, the Latvian representative, has previously represented the country in the fifth edition. Pre-qualification round Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Among the active NBU members, two countries announced its withdrawal from the contest Withdrawing countries * : BNT confirmed that the country would be withdrawing due to budget cuts and poor viewing figures. However, a return in NVSC 15 has not been ruled out. * : TRM confirmed on 21st March, after the results of the first semi-final of the #13 contest, that Moldova would not continue its participation due to a lack of fairness in the contest. * : TVR confirmed their withdrawal because of a lack of budget and interest. * : The broadcaster withdrew for yet unknown reasons. * : TVE withdrew for various reasons, the biggest being the participation in the PQR. External links * Forum Category:Editions